Electrical equipment is usually warehoused in its retail packaging. This is disadvantageous because the equipment must often be tested and configured after leaving the factory but before being delivered to the customer. In this case, the packaging is carefully opened, the equipment is removed, tested, configured, and put back, and the packaging is carefully resealed.
This process of opening the packaging, removing the equipment, and putting it back requires time and resources and often results in damage to the packaging and/or the equipment. When the process damages the equipment, the process is clearly disadvantageous, but when the process damages the packaging, the equipment cannot be sold without being returned to the factory and re-packaged. This is also disadvantageous. The need exists, therefore, for a solution to the problems associated with opening the packaging, removing the equipment, and putting it back.